In recent years, a solid-state imaging device has been applied in a broad range of fields including various mobile terminals such as a digital camera and a mobile phone; a surveillance camera; a web camera for chatting via the Internet; and the like.
Examples of the solid-state imaging device include a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) area sensor, a Charge-Coupled Device (CCD) area sensor, and the like. Such solid-state imaging devices require pixel miniaturization in order to achieve a higher resolution.
However, there is a problem in which furthermore pixel miniaturization causes a decrease in the amount of received light of a photoelectric conversion part having, for example, a photodiode.